User talk:Peltzer
Welcome! Hi, welcome to , and thank you for ! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Here are some topics to read as a new user: * * *Forum:Tips for editors *Our Policies Also please don't forget to provide summary text when you edit pages? Just enter a short note what your edit was about. (on the summary line under the edit box) Its very important for people following the history of pages, and those that follow diffs or the RSS-feeds... Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- ©TriMoon™ (Talk) 11:58, 6 November 2010 I'm alive. Again. Mwahahahaha...... erm. where was I. Ah. TESTING new signature: dixi et animum levavit, Peltzer, venetian trader Log record: 04:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 03:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Your edits, hehehe You dont need to sign your edits on normal pages, as it is already recording who made the edit in the history. Signing posts in talk pages is however a standard to ease following a conversation... You can sign your post's by using 4-tildes, the wiki will then automatically insert a link to your userpage and append the time and date of your post. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 11:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Quests Hi, thought you might be interested to know i enhanced the quests template, read more here: User_talk:©TriMoon™#Quest_Template ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 10:14, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Your Exp image Hi i just saw you used your image, and noticed it is not transparent. Could you upload a new verion to that file with one that uses transparency instead of the fixed white background? It will look much better in any place that way... Thanks matey ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 16:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Here is two variants now: and for different backgrounds additional visibility. Edit made by User:Peltzer 20:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Great work, see my addendum at Icons_usage ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 13:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ship edits Could you disable "Rich Text Editor" while editing pages? This will eliminate code-corruptions like your edit(diff). Please see the link in your (updated) welcome message on top of this page about tips for editors. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 16:27, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oh. Sorry, did that in a hurry. dixi et animum levavit, Peltzer, venetian trader Log record: 10:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC)